Silent Hill: Silver Lining
by Akira Strife
Summary: The Silver Lining...in the quiet town of Silent Hill chaos is begining..Simone can't understand why she sees creatures no one else does...is it all in her mind? maybe. R&R my first SH fic! tons of gore in later chappys especially chappy2


Okay this is my story I made up! Yes it's my own Silent Hill game story that I created since Silent Hill is one of my favorite games! This has a bit of relation too the Silent Hill games but my own characters and ideas! Very gory, horror, a bit of adventure and a weird romance twist! Hope you like it! Read & Review so I can continue and with ideas for further chapters. Thanks! Oh and try not to get confused please. ^_^ It switches from third person to first person point of view. I'll tell you when it does though okay.  
  
Chapter 1: A weird town  
  
(First Person point of view)  
  
***AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ***  
  
I suddenly awoke. I was jerked awake by the ear piercing, sheer terror scream. I sat up and glanced around, no one there. It seemed that I was in a hospital bed and there was a tray of scalpels, needles and other hospital stuff on the table to the left of me. Were they going to do surgery on me? Where was I anyway? Ouch! My head hurts.I can't remember anything. Only my name and age, which is Simone Carton, age 23. I sat up slowly and hollered for a doctor. A nurse came in with a look of nervousness on her face but walked up too me and took my temperature.  
  
"Well I see your finally back with us." The nurse said trying to hide the terror in her voice and on her face.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked as she chuckled a bit but still seemed nervous about something.  
  
"In a hospital in the town of.Silent Hill" She choked out. It seems she was nervous or angry to even say the town name.  
  
"What happened to me? Who was screaming? Were you about to prefer surgery on me? Am I sick?" I said saying each question extremely fast and made it sound like I was demanding things.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha" She said chuckling a bit in an insane kind of way, "No you're not sick. We found you outside lying in the middle of the street. These tools, I was in the midst of cleaning when I was called to help another patient. Screaming? No one was screaming.you must be psychotic"  
  
"No I'm not psychotic!!! Or.am I? I can't remember anything," I said placing my hand on my head and lying back down her look went from a smile to a nervous look again, what's wrong with her?  
  
"Lost memory.amnesia. Well at least it's better then most cases I've been seeing.here get some rest now. This will help you sleep," She said shoving a needle into my arm and I began to fall asleep. I blanked out.  
  
**Simone's Dream**  
  
"You are in Dark Silent Hill," A shadowy figure said as I ran closer to him he drew away, "The world's are merging together. The Silver lining is approaching."  
  
"What are you talking about? WAIT!" I called but as fast as he came he disappeared without a trace. Suddenly the black surroundings became clear and I was in a room. A weird looking room I might add. There was a broken T.V in the middle, blood stained all over the walls and there was something behind me I could see in the reflection of the T.V screen. It was a.  
  
**Back to reality, Third person point of view**  
  
Simone slowly shook her head. She couldn't understand what the dream was about nor did she want too. She could hear two nurses talking outside the door faintly and got up to hear what they were saying. She crept to the door and put her ear against it.  
  
"It's happened again" One nurse cried her voice muffled with the sounds of sobbing.  
  
"Not another one!" The other nurse said, Simone recognized her voice and it was the same nurse treating her.  
  
"Uh huh. Another one of our patients is gone!" The other one cried, her sobs becoming louder and clearer now. She was mumbling, "We're all going to die" over and over again.  
  
"That's the 18th patient this week! Something is seriously wrong with this town!" Simone's nurse said. She could hear her tapping her foot against the ground.  
  
"This place is cursed! We should have never come here!" The second nurse said crying so loud it probably could shatter a window. Simone backed away clutching her ears, it was that screaming again. It was the scream that woke her up before. Same voice, same ear piercing scream but the nurses weren't doing it. 'Maybe I am crazy' Simone thought quietly walking to her bed. Instead of sitting down she glanced down at the shiny metal tray lying on the table. She could see.blood all over the walls in the room she was in from the reflection of the metal surface. She quickly turned around and checked all the walls, no blood. What was going on? She cleared the metal tray of all it's hospital instruments and held the shiny metal tray up. In the reflection she could see blood all over the walls and some sort of strange thing lying on the bed. Again she quickly turned around, nothing there. She dropped the pan onto the ground and shook her head. This was getting bizarre.  
  
(First person point of view)  
  
I was officially losing it! I shook my head and headed for the door. 'Maybe I should talk to someone' I thought opening the door and headed out of the room. I heard a weird noise as I passed through the door. I came out into a weird looking hallway. It was dark but I could faintly see the walls. Where were all the lights? I thought glancing around. I hollered down the hallway for my nurse but only silence followed. She was just here! I thought shaking my head, 'I am losing my mind'. I turned around to head back into the room I just came out of and there wasn't a door! What the hell? I just passed through it! The door was boarded up and looked like it couldn't be opened. What's going on? Was the only thought going through my mind at the moment. Suddenly I heard the ear-piercing scream again. I covered my ears and crouched down, trying to save my ears from going completely deaf. I decided to follow the scream and ran down the hallway on the right as fast as I could. Where was I? I know I'm not in the hospital anymore.maybe I'm dreaming? I thought to myself as the scream got louder and louder the further I went down the hallway. I clutched my ears as tight as I could as I stood before the door where the scream was coming from. I walked into the room and heard that same weird noise again. The room was completely empty! There was only a bed in the corner and the room looked nothing like the hallway I was just in. Where's the screamer? I thought as the door quickly swung open making me jump.  
  
"What are you doing in here? This is Lora's room.where is Lora?" My nurse asked as I held my chest from fear.  
  
"I heard an ear-piercing scream coming from this room and when I got here, no one was in here. And why aren't the lights on in the hallway?" I asked, as my nurse looked completely confused.  
  
"Scream? I didn't hear any screaming! The lights are on in the hallway! What's gotten into you? I think you need rest, come on back to your room" My nurse said slowly leading me to the door.  
  
"But I did hear screaming and the lights were off! I'm not crazy!" I said angrily as the nurse opened the door.  
  
"I know, I know but look," She said pointing to the hallway. Two nurses walked by and the lights were on. There was nothing on the walls and it looked completely normal.  
  
"What?" I said clutching my head as the nurse led me into the hallway, "What's going on?"  
  
This time I didn't hear the noise. Maybe the doctor's right.maybe I do need sleep. What a bizarre place.  
  
(Third person point of view)  
  
It was complete nothingness. Not a figure in sight: but how would Simone know this? She had her eyes closed. A nonexistent breeze blew by her making her hair wave in it. She slowly opened her crimson eyes and saw the empty void in front of her. A little boy stood in front of her. He was covered in darkness, but yes it was a boy, Simone knew. He held something in his hand and when he lifted it up he disappeared but something indescribable appeared in his place.  
  
(First person point of view)  
  
I awoke to see that once again my surroundings weren't normal. The walls were stained with blood and other things that made the hospital look like a slaughterhouse. I slowly sat up in my bed and glanced down. My sheets were stained with blood. My blood?  
  
"AH!" A voice screamed from outside my room. There's that voice again! I got up thinking that this time I would find out what was going on and approached the door. I opened it up and something attacked me! It happened so fast I didn't get a chance to see what it was before I slammed the door in it's face. I pushed the medicine cabinet (it wasn't that big.it was quite small) in front of the door and looked around for a weapon as whatever that was pounded on the door. I ended up ripping off one of the bedposts on the bed that had a nail through it and decided I would use it. Just as I got ready it busted through the door and what I saw then was everlasting.  
  
(Third person point of view)  
  
It had legs like a normal persons only it's was cut up and bleeding, they hardly looked like you could stand on them! Its body was hunched over allowing all the deep gashes in its skin to seep blood onto the floor. Its face was horribly mangled and you couldn't tell where it's neck ended and his head began. Its arms were slung over and were long enough it could drag them on the ground. His arms too were bleeding as huge spikes shot out of his wrists, joints and chest. Simone shrieked at the appearance of the demon and began beating it at once with the piece of wood in her hand. After about ten hits it fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Was it dead? Simone didn't want to stick around and find out. She ran out of the room quickly and saw she was in the main hallway for the hospital. The lights were on, nurses were walking by and everything seemed normal.  
  
(First person point of view)  
  
I couldn't believe what I saw! The entire hospital was okay again. What the hell was going on? I immediately threw the piece of wood with the nail through it into the garbage and ran to the first nurse that walked by.  
  
"Excuse me miss? Can I switch rooms? Something awful has happened in my room." I thought without thinking. What happens when they walk into the room and find no creature? Will I be locked away? Maybe I should be.no ordinary person would be seeing these things.  
  
"Awful?" The nurse questioned walking to the room I was in and opened the door. It was like it happened in slow motion, the nurse dropped her tray she was carrying and screamed so loud that everyone stopped in the hallway to look at her, "Y-your.Sarah!!"  
  
"Huh?" I asked as the nurse ran into the room crying. I walked in behind her and saw the nurse that was taking care of me, dead on the floor. The last words I remember hearing before I blanked out again were, "You murdered her! YOU MONSTER!"  
  
Not bad eh? If some of you clued in already then you know that this is a complete different twist to Silent Hill then the makers of it would ever write. R&R! 


End file.
